The Coming Of Shaggy...And Monsters
''The Coming Of Shaggy...And Monsters ''is the 16th episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Shaggy gets a call from Crystal to go to her alien world. Unfortunately, Shaggy brings four monsters with him by accident and the gang must work on that while Shaggy and Crystal get back together (as well as Scooby and Amber). Synopsis Shaggy and the gang go to Crystal but bring some monsters. The gang are in some of their weirdest cases ever: 4 monsters haunting at the same time, all with different motives! This is particularily weird, even for the gang. The gang don't know if they can get all four monsters at the same time. Unfortunately, at the current moment they are being chased by all four monsters. Finally they escape by hiding behind a big closet. Something blue is glowing. It flashes "PLEASE TOUCH FOR CALL". Shaggy touches it and then a full-color hologram of Crystal appears. Shaggy is incredibly relieved about it, and Crystal says that he can come to the alien world. All he has to do is touch the hologram and everyone there will be transported. Shaggy says he will do it, and the gang too. As he is about to touch it, a bit of bad luck encases our heroes. The monsters, all four of them, come at the exact moment when Shaggy touches it. It is really bad luck as everyone-including the monsters-are transported to the alien world. When they get to the alien world, the gang immediately meet Crystal and Amber and run away with them. Crystal and Amber turn alien form and face the monsters. The monsters run away, leaving the gang to converse with Crystal and Amber (now luckily turned human-and dog-form). Shaggy and Scooby converse with Crystal and Amber, trying to get back on track with what is happening. Each tells the other stories of what happened after they left each other. Since the viewer already knows Shaggy and Scooby's stories, Crystal's stories are especially reflected on. She tells about sadness and trying to get to Shaggy, finally reaching him-but unfortunately at kind of a bad time. As they converse, the rest of the gang marvel at the amazing inventions on the alien world. Velma would like to take a look at the intese machinery, and tries opening a small pen capable of projecting movies and television screens. Daphne checks out the new robots and machines to help with fashion, and Fred checks out new, advanced traps. Finally Shaggy, Scooby, Crystal and Amber finish conversing, and turn to the others about what to do about the monsters. Should they trap the monsters or try to uncover more? Velma replies that they should try to piece together the mystery using the clues that they found. But which mystery? Velma replies the easiest-the Vampire. Velma reflects and remembers the suspects and what clues the gang found. The three suspects for the vampire were Henry Blakit, Johanna and the art director at the art gallery. Each had their own motive. The clues were simple to piece together. It is time to set a trap. First, Shaggy and Scooby will need to distract the vampire-and only the vampire, not the other monsters. Then they will lead it back, where a net will drop from the ceiling. The trap works and the vampire is unmasked. The vampire was Henry Blakit. He wanted to steal a vampire painting. Crystal says she can send him back to earth, and the episode ends with her doing that. Cast and Characters Villains *Vampire Suspects *Henry Blakit *Johanna *Art gallery director Culprits Locations *Alien World Notes/trivia *This four-part epic is very unique because the gang were in the middle of solving four mysteries at the same time, and, having already met the suspects, had to solve the mysteries at the alien world. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 5 Quotes "Don't tell me: we brought the monsters with us, didn't we?" "Um...yes, actually." "Roh-no." -'Shaggy', Fred '''and '''Scooby Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes